theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruthie
'Ruthie '''was a housemate and 3rd-Runner Up of International House of Shade: France. She subsequently appeared as a houseguest in House of Shade: Season 18, and returned for the very next season, House of Shade: Season 19. Bio International House of Shade: France Ruthie was announced as an intruder housemate, accompanying Ricky G., Kaleigh and Rhone as they entered into the house and the game during week 6 on day 25. Once they entered into the game, the intruders were tasked with evicting one of the original 8 housemates still in the game. Along with their fellow intruders, Ruthie voted to evict Seamus from the game. After Seamus' eviction, it was announced that the remaining original housemates would vote to evict one of the 4 intruders, and on day 28, by a vote of 4-3, Ruthie was saved while Kaleigh was evicted from the house, allowing Ruthie a shot in the game. While it was thought that the intruders were immune for the week, after Nicolas' eviction, it was announced that the intruders would be facing their own public vote and one of them would be evicted the next day. Although Ricky and Ruthie, Rhone faced the public vote, Ruthie luckily survived the intruder public vote and continued on in the game. During week 7, Ruthie went onto win her first competition, giving her a key with access to a room containing the last Enchanted Mirror of the season. Ruthie went onto correctly guessing the secrets of Dom and Samantha G., nominating them and making them face a house vote to evict. After the votes were tallied, by a vote of 5-0, Samantha was evicted from the game. Having used the Enchanted Mirror correctly, Ruthie was granted immunity from the house nominations, allowing her to escape the week without a single nomination to her name. The following week Ruthie won her second competition of the season, giving her a strategy session with both past IHOS winners as Stevie and Karen were added to her diary room, however she fell subject to the house nominations and faced the public vote alongside Ashley S.. In one of the closest votes to date, Ruthie managed to received 51.6 % of the public vote to save, and stayed in the game. During week 9, when it was revealed that the challenge winner would be the only one immune from facing the final vote to save, all the housemates put in their best effort to win that finale pass, unfortunately for Ruthie though, she could not pull out a win and faced the final public vote against Drew, Pippa Crosby and Rhone. Once the votes were revealed, it was shown that Ruthie would become one of the 4 finalists of the season, and with Rhone becoming evicted, Ruthie became the last intruder standing of the season. During the finals week, despite a strong following throughout her time in the game, Ruthie took a martyr approach, sacrificing her own shot to win so that Amir could potentially win the season. This sacrifice led to Ruthie only receiving 5.9% of the public vote to win, landing her in the 4th place spot of the season after 25 days in the game. Competition History Nomination History } | - |- | | style="background:#99FF99" | - || |- | Dom Samantha|| | style="background:#90DDEE" |''Fake Immunity'' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | - |- | Dom Pippa | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Drew Pippa | Drew Pippa Rhone|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Fourth Place |} House of Shade 18: Greenhouse During Week 1, Ruthie received a safety rose from QuilLynn, granting her immunity for the first eviction. Subsequently, Ruthie was tasked with granting three additional Houseguest safety for the week. She chose Trevor, Julia, and Trixie. In Week 3, Ruthie received the slowest time in the HOH competition and a twist prevented her from competing in the Power of Veto competition that week. In Week 4, Ruthie was granted safety for the week again via the Potted Plants twist. In Week 5, Ruthie won Head of Household and nominated Liam and Linus for the instant eviction. In Week 6's Double Eviction Lightning Round, Ruthie saved Trevor after she won the Power of Veto. In Week 8, Ruthie won her second HOH title and nominated Trixie and Zakriah for eviction. The following three rounds, Ruthie was nominated for the first time and would become a perpetual nominee during the HOH reigns of QuilLynn, Linus, and Trixie. After her third nomination, Ruthie was evicted in a 3-0 vote. On Day 72, Ruthie cast her jury vote for QuilLynn to win House of Shade and was the only juror to do so. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Ruthie returned the very next season for House of Shade: Season 19; she is the sole representative from Greenhouse. Ruthie saw herself nominated next to Adrian initially during week 1 by the current HOH Dan, however she was soon saved from eviction when Lauren decided to use the POV to save her. However, Ruthie soon saw herself named as an initial nominee during week 2 by HOH Ashvika next to Steffen, however she was saved once again by the POV, this time by herself. Ruthie managed to find some form of safety during Week 3 during the double eviction, however once Week 4 rolled around, Ruthie saw herself nominated yet again next to Lauren, who was nominated by Nicole, and Duncan, who was nominated by the Secret Villain. Ruthie went on to win her second POV of the season and used it to save herself yet again. Competition History Voting History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here Category:Queen of All Queens